cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 167: Seek the Mate/@comment-9801674-20140330044443
You guys ready to turn a side character into a major character? (One can hope) Welcome to part 2 of tonight's Vanguard double feature, back from the last episode and ready to go right out the gate with another new one! Last time, Naoki had fended off the attack of the crazy butler, and now we're with Kai to meet with Ren. I assume it's to see if he remembers or not. Though much to Kai's disappointment, it seems Ren didn't. Even showing Blaster Blade, the opposite of Blaster Dark, didn't do anything to move Ren. So Kai took off in a huff, passing Asaka's wonderful tea...can I have some tea? :< Though I wonder if Ren can't remember...or is he playing with Kai? Well, regardless, Kai goes back to school to ponder on all this, only to be interupted by Miwa! He's about the same as usually is, a close buddy to Kai, and a cool bro all around. Glad to see some things never change. :3 (They're also popular with the ladies, well~) Though one major thing DID change from Aichi's disappearance. Mowikawa's and Izaki's past. Seems Morikawa sees Kai as his rival instead of Aichi. I guess they had to make SOMEONE his rival, but Kai of all people? Eh. A bit ironic that he'd scold Miwa and Izaki about going idol crazy, despite liking one himself...which idol was that again? I can't seem to think of the name right now...hm... Ah well. The next scene takes us to the Vanguard Club of Hitsue, which...is empty. Wot? Well it turns out now that Aichi is gone, Morikawa and Izaki aren't members of the Cardfight Club anymore, so now it's just Kai, Miwa and Mr. Mark...strange. So what now? Well, Kai decides to take another step in recruiting another "Mate", Miwa. That's right, folks. We're about to make Miwa the 4th Ranger. Kai takes him to the Motion Figure System (With Mr. Mark's permission), and loans him his Kagero deck. Seems Kai just loves loaning out all his dragon decks, doesn't he? He continues to use Seekers, and it seems to be confirmed that Kai used RP before he met Aichi. Awesome. :3 Before the fight starts however, Mr. Mark is surprised by Misaki and Naoki, in search of Kai. Then again, by Morikawa and Izaki! Poor guy. If only Ninja Master Neo were here....I miss you, Neo, and you too, Master M. Where ever you two may be... ....oh! Sorry about that. Anyway, Misaki and Naoki find Miwa and Kai fighting each other with classic Royal Paladin and Kagero, and with the appearance of Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord, it seems Kai plans to reawaken Miwa's lost memory by renacting the first battle between BB and Overlord, with Miwa as Kai and Kai as Aichi...clever move, I must say. However, Miwa seems to have trouble remembering, even with the two duking it out like the old days,and even with Phantom Blaster Dra-err I mean Sing Saver Dragon out, it doesn't do much either. C'mon, Miwa. We all want you back in the spotlight again! D: Kai decides to take things another step in making Miwa remember our blue haired dork by performing Legion with Blaster Blade and Sing Saver....although how Kai managed to change the artwork for that, I don't know. But let's not question the obvious. With his defeat, Miwa remembers Aichi, and by that, Naoki and Misaki too. Yaaaay, glad to have you back, dood. :D *pops streamers* Oh, wait, we still have another problem. The mysterious butler who threatened to return...may return. So we should get started on preparing for....wait, that spiky hair...is that...oh no... Kamui's back, the Nova Grappling twerp who thinks he has a huge chip on his shoulder. But what does he want with Kai and the others? Will we be able to awaken his sleeping memories too? And what about that mysterious butler? The answer to all that will come in due time. But for now...I need a break. PEACE! *thud* ---- Oh, wait...before I faint for real... Episode's Mate Counter: 11 K. *thud*